Because I Love You
by yourslasher
Summary: Hermione and Harry are married, but problems soon arise and Harry finds himself asking his ex arch enemy some advice. could be slash, maybe not...!
1. Chapter 1

Because I Love You  
  
AN: My lame attempt to write a 'normal' pairing fic. Can't blame me if it sucks; I'm a slasher. Oh, right, you can blame me. Why did I even write it in the first place then? .Well, this is for 'teddy' my very good friend! :) Hope you like! Well, not really. I just kinda thought you'd like me to write a 'non-slash' fic. Hehe. Enjoys Anyways!  
  
Disclaimer: I disclaim.  
  
---  
  
Chapter 1: Because I Love Harry, Love Hermione  
  
Hermione sat down on the red velvety couch of their living room. She sighed inwardly as she tried to calm her nerves down. 'He's been gone quite longer than usual.', she thought to herself. 'Harry. please be safe.'.  
  
Hermione and Harry Potter, couple of the century. It hadn't been long since the two had gotten married. Harry, being as he is, confessed his love for the girl on their graduation day in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Hermione couldn't believe her ears. For years, she'd been hiding her true feelings for the boy, but now, she wouldn't have to do that. Two years after, they got married and settled in the wizarding world.  
  
Although everything seems like a fairy tale, things had been constantly disrupted because of Voldemort's downfall. Much of his powers were left in the world and continued to cause accidents where the power is concentrated. Harry, serving in the Ministry as an Auror and Tracker had been coming home later and later than usual. This causes Hermione's anxiety to grow and grow, but she knew her husband could take care of himself.  
  
However, that's not the only problem in their relationship. Some things are best kept secrets sometimes.  
  
She sat there, watching the clock tick away time. She almost gave up and started to her room. their room, until she heard a faint knock on the door.  
  
She stared at first, feeling quite tired to go and open it for the visitor, or whoever it was. Then decided that it must be Harry.  
  
She opened the door and welcomed the person with a big hug.  
  
"Harry! It's late, where've you been?"  
  
Harry smiled slightly, but sincerely. Weird though, it seemed as if he was quite sad. But then again, who wouldn't look that way after battling Death Eaters, seeing death as their normal, everyday work. Harry surely was exhausted.  
  
Hermione took Harry's hand and led him to the living room near the fire as Harry told his story; escapades that afternoon.  
  
"Well, we had a raid a just this afternoon. I finally found the large group of Death Eaters I've been tracking since the last battle. Gave us a rather tough job. Even had a prisoner."  
  
"Well, Harry. You're home now. You better get out of those wet clothes; you're freezing to death, you know."  
  
She went to get him some clothes and a towel, while Harry stripped off his clothing, just up to his Boxers. Hermione couldn't help but watch him. Here is Harry Potter, her husband, her partner, her. lover?  
  
True, they've been together. She truly loves Harry so much. He dwells in her heart right now and was there even then but she couldn't help but feel sorry for herself.  
  
'Pathetic. I'm in denial.'  
  
When Harry was done with his clothes, he looked over at Hermione and gave her a little peck on the cheek.  
  
"Thanks. Have you eaten dinner yet?"  
  
It was 11:47 in the evening. Of course she's eaten.  
  
"Ah, yes I have. Would you like so-."  
  
"No thanks. I'm fine. I just."  
  
There was no explanations needed for Hermione. She smiled; a smile so small, it was barely seen, and went up to her. their room. She didn't lock the door. She kept it open as she knew Harry would follow soon.  
  
She's waited for this day. She always has. She was aware, yet she took no heed of sign. How stupid for the top student of Hogwarts.  
  
Suddenly, she heard the door creak. Then, heard Harry's voice, speaking to her.  
  
"Mione."  
  
"Yes, Harry? Is there something wrong?"  
  
Of course there was.  
  
"Well."  
  
"Don't worry, Harry. It's alright. Just. go."  
  
With that, Harry turned to leave the room.  
  
'Harry. I never wanted this day to come.'  
  
Then another click of the door was heard.  
  
'He's gone.'  
  
---  
  
How was it? I hope I'm doing fairly alright. How long has it been since I wrote a serious fic? Hmm. 2 years? Oh well. If you still don't get the story, better read the next chapter! It'll be up soon! :) I might even write it right after I post this fic! Gee. I'm sounding eager. Perhaps it's because. oops! That might spoil all the fun! Well, I hope you guys read and review!  
  
trx 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Because I Love Hermione, Love Harry  
  
Harry walked in the cold damp night. He played back the actions made a while ago. That as he shut the door upon himself, he's bunged away from the life he's been used to in the past, incessantly running away from the tiniest of problems. He is Harry Potter, true enough, but what everyone doesn't know is that he runs away from his own feelings. He doesn't face them like he does Voldemort. Now, Harry's decided to deal with the inevitable. He's going to have to face his problems sooner or later, why not now?  
  
He meandered off on his own, knowing the direction he was to go.  
  
'To the Ministry. where else.'  
  
He started thinking after a moment of dead thought. How was he to tell Hermione? Of course, Hermione. She had a knack for knowing things you were hiding from her. Cruel.  
  
When did all this start? The problems just started to grow in the ground. It wasn't too visible, actually. One day they were a happy couple, then the both of them just. just acted strangely towards each other. He stomached the fact that even if they were happy at times, there was the underlying awkwardness materializing between them. The look Hermione gave him when he felt the awkward silence, he had seen before. Even before they got married. Well, sort of got married.  
  
He continued to move as the icy wind blew on his face. He started to feel cold. Then numb. Then, as the cool wind coiled around his body, he felt the surge of blood rush in his body and he found himself falling onto the chilly rough ground.  
  
---  
  
Harry's fingers twitched as he felt the soft velvety material of. what seemed like a chair he was sitting on. He tried to open his heavy eyelids and was blinded by the sun's light coursing from the window. He tried to block the light away, covering his face with his hands, then suddenly, he saw a tall figure stand right in the direction of the light. He smelled black coffee.  
  
'Ron.'  
  
"Hey, Ron. *yawn* How'd I."  
  
Yes, Ron Weasley. Been with him since high school. Now, both of them are Aurors and Trackers, now. Ron, being single and eligible. It had been five years since 7th grade.  
  
"Well, Harry. I was taking a break from all the flying I was doing as I neared the Ministry. Then I saw a lump of Black and blue in the ground. Turned you over and saw you!", Ron said, taking a sip from his coffee mug.  
  
He handed on to Harry, which Harry gratefully accepted. It was a bright morning, but still, it was chilly. The cold was coming in to the building even if most of the windows were closed.  
  
He just then noticed that he was in the Ministry, in his desk. Trust Ron to bring you to the right place, no sarcasms here.  
  
As his mind started wandering of to Hermione, Ron broke his thoughts and asked, "What've you been doing, Harry? You could've died there in the cold! If I hadn't seen you, I bet someone could've robbed you then, you know. You should pick the places where you doze of."  
  
Harry sighed. Yes, he could've died. But could it have been better that way? He thought about it for a moment.  
  
'Nah. Maybe not.'  
  
Harry felt a nudge on his shoulder. He quickly turned over to find Ron gawking at him, eyes big as saucers.  
  
"Harry. are you alright?"  
  
He nodded. "Yes, I'm. quite fine. No need to worry." With this, Harry feigned a smile.  
  
But Ron wasn't stupid. He saw right through Harry. Ron was aware of a little problem Harry has.  
  
"Is this about the marriage contract? Told Mione yet?"  
  
The Marriage contract. Harry found out about it before he came home. He found that the marriage contract issued to him and Hermione was a fake. They had to get a new one because right now, they're not officially married. This just made Harry's problems worse than they were. Thinking about, though, made it even worse.  
  
"No, I haven't. I didn't have the chance to bring it up last night."  
  
"Oh. All right. Maybe later? So. Have you watched the Quidditch game."  
  
Ron continued his chatter about the Quidditch cup. France-Ireland game, 320- 270. Harry wished life could be as easy. Unfortunately, Quidditch wasn't life and life wasn't Quidditch.  
  
-St. Mungo's, Sickbay-  
  
The afternoon sun shown down on a blonde boy's face. His hair, disheveled from the long days, even weeks, of captivity with the death eaters. No one thought it possible. Lucius Malfoy's son? Captive of the Death Eaters? After Voldemort's downfall, a rumor spread like wildfire that Draco Malfoy was a supporter of the Order of the Phoenix, which in truth, he didn't. He supported neither Voldemort nor the Order.  
  
So he lay there, pale, but still built. Almost a sad sight, but his face, almost angelic, stood out. That face didn't belong in the sickbay, much less in St. Mungo's.  
  
Then, the stillness was broken as a lone figure entered the room. Walking slowly, quietly, he looked down on the blonde.  
  
'Well, Malfoy, never thought a Weasley would visit you, eh?'  
  
He turned to the door, retreated and called for.  
  
"Harry, you can come in now. He's alright."  
  
It was a normal occurrence for them to visit the people they've rescued, bringing with them flowers, food and the like. But Harry brought nothing then. After all, this IS Malfoy.  
  
Harry approached the bed and saw Draco's face. He examined it carefully and was amazed that with the rough treatment he was most probably given during his incarceration with the Death Eaters, he was able to recover his face this fast. Then, he remembered the occurrences that afternoon.  
  
Harry was in the Dark Bicorn Forest, watching as he found Death Eaters surrounding a. dead, limp body.  
  
His presence was detected early though.  
  
"A Tracker!"  
  
"Argh! Get him!"  
  
They began to raise their wands, point them at Harry and cast Unforgivables. Harry, though, being as quick as he is, apparated to the side of the body. He held it tightly and apparated to a safe distance. He knew the Ministry would be able to track them down, with Ron being not a half a mile away.  
  
Just then, he heard a death eater say, "Avada-"  
  
He roughly grabbed the boy's arm and held him closer than before. Just as soon as the last letter of the curse was said, he held the body closer to him and realized. That the body was still warm.  
  
Harry's thoughts were broken as he felt the patient's bed stir, if only the slightest. His eyes fell down on the blonde, eyes fluttering open. The gray blue eyes were slightly blinded by the light, but recovered quickly and surveyed the room. He quickly recognized the presence of the ebony haired man by his side. The two locked eyes for a second, then Draco, cool and collected as he always was, broke the silence.  
  
"Potter."  
  
"Oh.. uhm."  
  
"I owe you my life, right? So, how do I repay you?"  
  
He said it so coolly that Harry didn't take it seriously at first.  
  
"No, it's alright. It's my duty to."  
  
He was cut short when Draco butt in. Really, that obnoxious guy just got back from Death Eater's Nest and he could actually talk like. like this?  
  
"Well, there must be something that you need."  
  
Harry thought about it. It wasn't a bad offer. He thought of things that he could ask from Malfoy, but found none except. Someone to talk to, perhaps?  
  
'Oh, what am I thinking? Malfoy! That is Malfoy there!'  
  
His own mouth betrayed him, though, when he opened his mouth to unexpectedly say, "Look Malfoy, I need advice."  
  
That caught him off guard.  
  
Harry didn't know why he had said it. That's got to be the stupidest thing he could've said at a time like that. An up and alive Malfoy's dangerous. A 'just-recovered-from-possible-death' Malfoy didn't make much difference.  
  
"Never.nevermind what I just said, Malfoy. You should get some rest."  
  
Harry waited and anticipated the laugh of mockery Malfoy could give him. It was the perfect opportunity for him to do so. Much to his surprise, though, Draco sat up from the bed, fixed his messy hair and looked over to him saying, "Alright. Let me help."  
  
--- AN: Well that deteriorated terribly. So I can't help the slash urges! Hmm. I'd better stop myself. Anyway, I've already written the next chapter! :) But you'll have to r & r to get it! .well, maybe not, but still! Expect crush confessions, a slightly naughtier Malfoy and. well, that's about that. For chapter four, that'll be either Draco's 7th year or something about Hermione. Not sure yet. Anyway, Draco and Harry's friends here. Slash? Hmm. Maybe, maybe not.  
  
ys 


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Notes: I've received this review from someone. It's a good on actually. (Thank you for reviewing!) Well, it seems that people are starting to believe that this is a SLASH fic. So I'll be. Well, I'm not saying it'll be slash. I'll probably have multiple versions per chapter. I also changed the character placing so Hermione/Harry fans out there won't go berzerk on me. (In any case, I'll still continue the fic. I kinda have the drive for this one. :) I still don't know whether this one's going to be slash or not. I'll decide on it later.  
  
Disclaimer: You know the drill. I DIS-claim.  
  
---  
  
Chapter 3: Free  
  
He couldn't help it. He had to do something.  
  
"Alright. Let me help, then."  
  
Draco noticed the surprised look at Harry's face.  
  
//Well, what am I supposed to do? Say 'Oh, Potter, I know you saved my life but you're an insufferable git so get out of my sight.'//  
  
To be straight to the point, Draco wasn't the old Draco anymore. Of course, anyone would've noticed right away that he seldom sneered. well, that is, compared to the old Draco. He smiles and annoys less people nowadays. That much happened but as always, Draco was his own attractive, cool and calm guy that he was. He still stood high, face looking forward, his walk, still ever so languid but much more lighter than before  
  
He was a changed man, simply speaking. Of course, Draco didn't just change in a snap. He had to go through lots of afflictions before he reached this point of his life.  
  
-  
  
Harry gawked at Draco. He knew that Draco was a changed man now, but he didn't expect something like that being that Draco was a wealthy wizard who now owns lots of businesses. He expected Draco to run on Galleons, Knuts and Sickles.  
  
"Oh. uhm. Okay." Harry almost stammered.  
  
Another awkward silence made itself known as Harry sat on the chair beside Draco's bed. Yet again, Draco was the one who broke the stillness.  
  
"Well? Fire away."  
  
"Oh.Okay. Well, it all started like this."  
  
---  
  
Harry stayed at Draco's room for quite a long time. Well, six hours to be exact. He poured his heart out, not caring at all if it was Malfoy. Right now, he needed his release. And what started out as a sketchy tale developed into a detailed life story. Harry needed this outlet. Harry stayed there from 12 in the afternoon to six in the evening. Harry told about his relationship with Hermione mostly.  
  
"So, we aren't really married right now. And I can't seem to gather the guts to tell her that. We have. you know. problems. Issues that actually started since 7th year! Can you believe that."  
  
Harry sighed deeply. He can still remember the time when he and Hermione had the fight that started those 'awkward stares' between them.  
  
-  
  
"Harry, I know you like someone else than me. Why don't we just break up to get this over with?"  
  
"Mione, you know I love you."  
  
"But. the way you look at. it's so different with the way you look at me."  
  
"You're thinking too much. It's nothing!"  
  
"Harry. It's not that I have a problem if you're-"  
  
"Like I said before, Mione, I am no-"  
  
-  
  
Harry felt someone poke on his head. He shook out of his trance and saw Draco looking intently at him.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well, you obviously didn't look like you're zoning out on me. You were having such a great time that I didn't want your reminiscing to end. so I poked you. Oh wait, stop. I don't want the sheets having your drool on them." said Draco, dripping with sarcasm. Curiously, Draco grinned a little.  
  
Harry smiled at this and even chuckled lightly. Suddenly, he said the only thing he'd never say to Draco.  
  
"You know what? I liked you back when we were 7th year."  
  
He didn't know why he said it. It just felt right to tell Draco. Maybe he just wanted to see if he was comfortable enough to admit his feeling for him. Whatever the reason was, he was eager to say it anyway.  
  
He was expecting a laugh from Draco. Laugh at Harry. Harry knew Draco was a changed man, but a Malfoy was a Malfoy. And besides, anyone who'd hear that would laugh, nonetheless. Harry accepted the fact. Anyway, he didn't exactly 'like' Malfoy now.  
  
Draco's reply came sooner than he expected. Actually, it wasn't the response he was expecting.  
  
"Cool. I liked you too. You know, I mean like 'like'. Funny thing was. Hey, do you remember the time I asked you to meet me at the pitch back in 7th year?"  
  
Harry felt indifference at first. How was he to react? He didn't know. Malfoy's just admitted that to him.  
  
He did remember the time Draco asked for a meeting at the Quidditch Pitch. He could see the connection.  
  
.Oh well, no big deal.  
  
"Yeah, I remember."  
  
-  
  
As soon as Harry left, Draco lay there, contented with the day. He looked forward to seeing Harry tomorrow. Yes, Harry said he was coming tomorrow. It seemed that although Draco didn't very help much with Harry's problem, Harry enjoyed himself and knowing that made Draco sigh in satisfaction. At least now, he knew he was free. Truly free.  
  
-------- This one deteriorated quite quickly too. Less than 800 words, I think. Well, I had to stop or else I'll just make it worse.  
  
To clear things up, they were vaguely speaking on purpose. The next chapters are intended to clear the questions boggling your mind right now, thank you. Like the Quidditch Pitch incident between Harry and Draco, why Draco said he was "free", why Draco's really nice, etc.  
  
I also apologize if chapters aren't polished. I don't have a beta and I get a lot of ideas for ficlets that I use up 99.9% of my drive writing them all up~!  
  
Up next, Draco Vignette. Expect SLASH because the whole chapter IS slash. Expect death (though I think lots of you're going to like it, etc. 


	4. Chapter 4

Because I Love You  
  
AN: Well, I've finally decided. to. well, actually I haven't really decided yet what to do. I'm a slash writer. I can't help but write slash! Hmm. I have to post my Harry/Hermione fic.let. You have to read it! See how an attempt of a slash fic writer fares in non-slash fics!  
  
A couple of writers sending owls to each other. when there are phone booths a meter away from the both of them.  
  
yourslasher: no! stop! Don't read it! Aaaaaaahh~~~!!!  
  
ellimac: you can't stop me! *evil laugh*  
  
yourslasher: why you! You want me to call you and show the real 'Evil- Menacing-Laugh' ?  
  
ellimac: bring it on!  
  
yourslasher: well. I. I uhm. have. sore throat. yeah, that's it! Sore throat! It's. uhm. kinda bad, you know and as much as I know you want to hear my voice, I'm sorry, but we have to let it pass for now! Ohohoho!  
  
ellimac: Bwahahahaha! That's your lame excuse?!  
  
yourslasher: that is so not an excuse! For your information, SLASHERS don't make excuses. *ahemm*  
  
ellimac: yeah, right.  
  
-  
  
Disclaimer: I disclaim. you know the drill.  
  
---  
  
Chapter 4: Draco Thoughts.  
  
Draco Malfoy. He sat at a corner of the Great Hall. It was the year-end party for the 7th year students. Everyone was happy. Some weren't very much though. He had to come clean that it was a truly bittersweet moment for him, too. That is, of course, because of his certain love interest.  
  
Draco saw Harry across the room. Dressed in his normal clothes, he still looked fine. Draco didn't deny it to himself. He liked Harry Potter. The Boy Who Lived. He was everything he wasn't and that somehow made all the attraction too powerful to resist. Harry, nice and sweet. Kind to all and the savior of wizard kind. Draco Malfoy, rumored to be one of Voldemort's pets. That was a certain black and white comparison.  
  
Draco tried hard to defy his urge to go over to the dark haired boy and confess. Now that school was about to close on them, he thought a bit and assumed that he might never see Harry again. He might. but he might not.  
  
But Draco was Draco, fortunately and unfortunately. He wasn't about to throw his self-image away this last day. He had to deny it and admit it at the same time. That was no monkey business, though, because right now, he felt a big hole in his heart and from there, a fire sparked, burning away what's left of his ice cold heart.  
  
//How come everyone's so happy? Am I the only one in love here? Damn them all.//  
  
He continually cursed inwardly at the people who offered him drinks, but taking their offered liquor anyway. He drank himself away to his very own misty land until he felt a weight beside him.  
  
He was about to 'not-so-nicely' curse the person, when he turned over and saw.  
  
"Potter."  
  
"Malfoy."  
  
They just sat there. Draco wasn't fidgeting or anything. He was frustrated that he couldn't tell Harry his feelings. Yes he liked him. But he was no sissy and absolutely did not squirm whenever he saw Harry. He was Draco after all.  
  
"So, what is it?" asked Draco coolly.  
  
He didn't expect something like that to come out of his mouth. It didn't come with a curse or a taunt. But that was good. He didn't want to ruin the mood and he was wondering profusely what Harry was going to say.  
  
Harry turned to him, smiling a bit. He was holding 2 bottles of butterbeer and offered one to Draco. Draco accepted the bottle and took a swig.  
  
With that, Harry said, a bit undecided if he should ask, "I just thought that maybe. We could be. you know, civil towards each other tonight."  
  
Draco didn't give it much thought, but was aware of what Harry meant, when he said, "Sure. That's a good idea."  
  
Harry smiled at him even wider.  
  
//Must've thought I'd decline.//, he thought to himself.  
  
Draco felt his heart race. It wasn't the normal 'my heart beats so fast because you're here' kind of rush. It was more of a. 'Shit, you caught me off guard' type of rush. He felt a startling urge to pull Harry's face towards his and kiss him right on the lips. He felt his hands sweat as he imagined himself touching the flesh on Harry's cheek, his neck.  
  
But that was just thoughts. Draco wasn't like that. He might've done much of the girl population in Hogwarts, of course, 5th years and above, but some people, he treated differently, even if it was just in his mind.  
  
All of a sudden, Harry stood up. Draco had a little time to realize his actions when he felt his hand touch Harry's. He stood up and loomed over Harry, letting go of his hand as Harry turned.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
Draco couldn't think of anything to say except, "If it's alright with you, would you come over to the Quidditch Pitch at around. say, half past three in the morning?"  
  
Parties like these lasted until three in the morning. It wasn't a very odd request, considering people were surely awake even at that time. They would invite each other for their own party; house party, group party, whatever they could think of.  
  
Draco, on the other hand, had a different purpose. He's going to tell Harry. He was glad to have thought of it at the last second, but the war isn't over yet. He felt his hands sweat when Harry paused for a moment, but eventually said, "Alright. I'll se you there, then."  
  
Harry was then pulled by a few of his Housemates and gave Draco a little wave.  
  
---  
  
It was already 3 in the morning. Draco had a bit of fun in the Year-end party, but was now in one of the towers of Hogwarts overlooking the Quidditch Pitch. He thought about his 'bright idea'. He was starting to doubt that he could do it.  
  
//I mean, this are my feelings I'm talking about. It's not so easy telling someone you love them.//  
  
Just a few more minutes left. He sighed and looked through the window of the tower. and saw Harry walking in the grass covered plain.  
  
That seen, Draco finally declared to himself that, //No. I can't do this.//  
  
He quietly sat down on a chair he'd placed facing the window. He could still see Harry waiting patiently and it was the last thing he saw as he slowly dozed off.  
  
---  
  
I waited 'til I saw the sun I don't know why I didn't come I left you by the house of fun I don't know why I didn't come  
  
I don't know why I didn't come  
  
Draco woke up with a start as the sun's light entered the tower through the window. He yawned and suddenly remembered Harry.  
  
//Merlin! What happened to him?//  
  
He looked over the window as he rubbed his eyes. He suddenly felt cold all over when he saw Harry asleep, sitting beside one of the poles of the Quidditch hoops. He has his head bent down, touching his knees.  
  
Draco realized that it must be around 6 in the morning since he could see a streak of yellow light in the horizon.  
  
That was the end of Draco's stay in Hogwarts. He never bumped into Harry as he exited the school.  
  
---  
  
When I saw the break of day I wished that I could fly away Instead of kneeling in the sand Catching teardrops in my hand  
  
After 2 years.  
  
[One afternoon in the Malfoy Manor.]  
  
Voldemort was gone. A year ago, Harry had defeated him. he succeeded and that made the wizarding world all rowdy.  
  
//I bet Harry hated it.//  
  
Draco wasn't stupid. He was envious of Harry's fame, but he knew that somehow, Harry wasn't one for popularity and people like those. they didn't crave much attention. Well, at least not that much attention.  
  
So Voldemort's gone. As for his Death Eater father, he was sent to Azkaban. Found guilty for supporting the Dark Lord and was sentenced to have the 'kiss' after 10 years of imprisonment. Narcissa? She was proven not guilty. She really wasn't involved in their business. She was just a beaten woman, forced to live a life of dullness. She left the manor just a month ago. She needed a break from everything and decided that a trip away from the Manor would cure her and replenish her with a bit of energy. Draco agreed to the idea. She needed a break.  
  
As for the other two? Draco couldn't care less.  
  
Draco drank his tea slowly as he watched the sun set in his room's porch overlooking a vast plain of grass and flowers. Contrary to popular belief, the manor wasn't located in a dark, dangerous place. It was actually the opposite of it. The place was beautiful. It was paradise, except that his father tarnished its beauty by living there. It was ironic, really, but that's how it was.  
  
The sky was painted red-orange. He loved the contrast made in the sun. Blue and orange fighting for dominance. Of course, the orange color made the blue stand out and look more beautiful.  
  
His thoughts quickly switched to Harry thoughts. He remembered how he left Harry alone in the pitch. He regretted it, but what's done is done.  
  
Why was he so low and sentimental today? He looked over to a roll of newspaper on the porch railing. It read:  
  
"Harry Potter Marries Childhood friend, Hermione Granger."  
  
---  
  
My heart is drenched in wine But you'll be on my mind Forever  
  
Three years after.  
  
[In St. Mungo's.]  
  
Draco lay there, watching another sun setting on him. He remembered how much he lo-. liked Harry. But what's done is done. He could honestly say that he was happy for Harry. Married. sort of. and loving his job. That was enough.  
  
Draco had no other tings he wanted in his life. Well, maybe a few more little things. He was content to be free from his father's grasp. He felt the feeling of being alive.  
  
With that, he closed his eyes. He hoped and prayed that his friend be happy.  
  
--- Well, that's that. I didn't really intend to mix it with a song. You know, just to "set the mood" for you. You can have media player play the song or something while you're reading it. I don't know. I do that sometimes and it works for me. you can disregard it though.  
  
Anyway, I enjoyed writing this one, even if it did decline. oh, alright! Even if it did DETERIORATE. AGAIN. some point in the end. Why, oh why does it always happen to ME? Sometimes I write angsty fics then I get this image of Draco jumping of the tower's ledge and falling face flat on the ground. then he runs of crying saying he's scratched his face. weird.  
  
Anywho, please, review! 


End file.
